iPod Shuffle Challange
by ZoologyKaM
Summary: Took the iPod Shuffle challange, (listen to 10 songs and write a short 1 shot/paragraph for each) and I'm legit ready to cry! I hate how my iPod ordered that, it was too perfect! ZaGr and sorta ZaDf. Better than the summary.


**Get out alive – Three Days Grace**

"No time for goodbye," Zim thought as he ran away. The darkness helped hide him from everyone. All those years they'd become friends… "He betrayed me…" the Irken reminded himself. If he ever wanted to get off this planet alive, he had no other choice but to run.

**Fake it – Seether**

"Can't you just get a new identity?" Gaz asked. Zim had never seen the Goth girl looking so concerned before. "You were always able to fool everyone before. Just fake it like you did before." Zim shook his head.  
"I betrayed my empire in order to stay here with my new friends." He glanced at her and smiled but the smile went away quickly. "But now here I've been betrayed by my closest friend… that earth-dookie…"

**You're gonna go far kid – The Offspring**

"I can't believe you would do that to him! After all these years!"  
"Did you really think I would ever be friends with a disgusting alien, Gaz? It was always a lie. I'm famous now and everyone that made fun of me sees what idiots they are." –SMACK– Gaz slapped her brother across the face. Dib felt true fear as he saw the look in her eyes, and even more fear as she just turned and silently walked out.

**Hero –Skillet**

Zim remained in his basement hiding from the mob of reporters and GovernmentMen crowding around his house. He could fight but there were so many of them. He could try to fly away in the Voot Crusier, but they had weapons to shoot him down… He wasn't even sure if they would listen to him if he tried to tell them he wasn't there to destroy them anymore. Seeing how little hope he had, he found himself yearning for the company of that purple-haired-Love of his life.

**When I'm Gone -3 doors down**

"Gaz.." She turned to look at Zim. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me." He squeezed her hand; the house shook again. The humans were trying to dig their way into his base. "It makes me so happy; you've always been there for me. Neither of us are good at saying what we feel… but this one time I have to ask… when I'm gone… will you still love me?"

**Gone Forever –Three Days Grace**

Dib sat at his desk, another sleepless night. He had everything he wanted. Everyone knew that he wasn't crazy… but was that enough? "It is. I never cared about Zim…" He just wished Gaz would come home. "He was an alien! He wanted to destroy our planet! I'm glad he's gone!" Dib looked at his bloodshot eyes in the mirror and sighed.

**My Own worst enemy – Lit**

I had it all… Family that cared, an awesome friend… I messed up one day and now everything is gone. I wish I could just go back and re-do everything. "Why…" Dib asked his reflection as he stared out the window. "Why did I make them leave…"

**What I've done – Linkin Park**

Dib crashed into garbage cans as he ran down the street. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to go find out for himself. He needed to see what he had caused… The blurr of those tears obscured the small purple house but nothing could make it look normal. Carefully he made his way down into the ruins of the base. He wasn't sure what he was looking for… He wasn't even sure if this was the best thing for him. He just wanted to forget everything he had done.

**Smooth Criminal – Alien Ant Farm**

The destruction was evident. Wires sparked with the last bits of life; goo dripped from smashed experiment pods… Dib felt sick when he saw the battered body of the once lively robot hanging out of the screen of one of the smashed computers. There had been so many humans… There was no way Zim could have gotten away…

**Away – Breaking Benjamin**

A broken soul sat in a dark alleyway. Tears streamed from his eyes as he saw the faces of his friend and sister. It had been years since they had left but he could see them, and he could hear them asking, "How could you… Didn't you care…?" They wouldn't leave him alone. This was so wrong… He just wished he could do something… anything to even begin to earn their forgiveness.

The tears stopped and he looked up at them confused. They were looking at him with loving smiles. The friend he had betrayed turned to him and reached out his hand. "Come on. We'll go together and forget this all." Holding hands with the only two people he had ever loved, Dib walked off into the light.


End file.
